Tarde
by mergana2010
Summary: Recuerdos de Merlin y morgana


b Tardeb

b Merlín y Morgana b

b Apto para todos los públicos, hay hechos del pasado que recuerdan los personajes y que hacen mención a la petición del fic.b

b 1.700 palabrasb

b Un reencuentro entre Merlin y Morgana reavive viejos sentimientos y se hace una restrospectiva al pasadob

El sol estaba apareciendo en el cielo que protegía la ciudad. Era el principio de un día prometedor pero un nuevo día no tiene porque significar nuevas oportunidades o experiencias porque el ser humano tropieza siempre con la misma piedra, y ella, era su talón de Aquiles, la piedra con la que siempre tropezaba.

Merlín recordaba las últimas noches con melancolía hacía varios años que no se veían pero en un segundo el deseo se avivo nuevamente, esa conexión inexplicable que les unía en la juventud siempre se mantuvo constante a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. Más allá del pasado y de las obligaciones su amor seguía allí en las profundidades de su alma.

Mientras se vestía, su mente se encontraba todavía con su amor, cayeron de nuevo uno en brazos del otro sin poder evitarlo y en ese mismo instante sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas estaba cansado de hacer siempre lo correcto sentía unas ganas enormes de atravesar la pared que les separaba y decirle que dejaba todo de lado que la vida es corta y que hay que disfrutarla pero su sensatez le impidió hacer eso, esta vez sería diferente desharía el hechizo que ella le provocaba se lo debía a Vivian y a Camelot.

Sus obligaciones para con Arthur y su destino era donde se refugiaba cuando la tristeza de su corazón se hacia inmensa. Había pasado mucho desde que el Rey asumiera el poder tenían ataques constantes de grupos extremistas de magos que veían en este la continuación de Uther o la forma en la que vengarse de las injusticias del pasado, así que habitualmente tenía que ocuparse de los ataques de los magos y de los sajones que avanzaban con firmeza a la conquista de toda la isla.

Hacía dos noches que Alvarr se unió a un mago negro para derrocar al Rey y así hacerse con el poder. Arthur luchaba con los caballeros de la mesa redonda mientras que Gwen era protegida por Lancelot. Merlín estaba por ser asesinado cuando una ráfaga de viento entro por la habitación y la hermosa Morgana Le Fay hizo acto de presencia, para paralizar a los magos (sus cabellos al viento hipnotizaron al mago y sus miradas como fuego ardiente se cruzaron) pero los ayudantes de los hechiceros vinieron a su rescate y interrumpieron el recuentro. Aunque no lograron atraparlos salvaron al Rey y este les agradeció con una estupenda cena. Hacia mucho que no estaban los cuatro juntos, compartiendo confidencias como cuando eran jóvenes. Eso lleno a los magos de felicidad sobretodo a Morgana que volvía a sentirse parte de Camelot.

Desde que Uther murió la distancia entre las mujeres se hizo presente Gwen no comprendía del todo los poderes de Morgana y sus dediciones respecto a como usarlos era muy discutible, así que eso las fue alejando al igual que la magia la alejo de Merlin.

El sol también saludaba a la mi lady que no había podido conciliar el sueño pero esta vez no era por pesadillas sino por los recuerdos de un amor que dolía pero que había logrado recuperar a pesar del momento efímero. Lo tenía en la habitación del lado pero nunca sería suyo ya que la magia que les une es también la que les mantiene separados desde hacía más de diez años.

Cuando Merlín la enveneno para romper el hechizo de Morgause se produjo una ruptura que no fue definitiva ,a pesar de los meses de dolor, en el fondo comprendía tan cuestionable acto por parte del sirviente, ella también lo hubiese hecho. Pero su salud se resintió mucho ya que tardo mucho tiempo en recuperarse pero mientras lo hacía su hermanastra la instruyo para que recibiera toda la sabiduría de Avalón de la antigua religión, a veces, Nimueh hacia acto de presencia en las ceremonias e instruía a las sacerdotisas que iban a estudiar al templo, pero todo esto estaba guardado con recelo desde el tiempo de Uther ahora con el problema de la nueva religión emergente del Cristianismo que les veía como aliados del mal, tenían que tener cuidado.

Allí aprendió sobre las profecías que hablaban sobre un mago que protegería a Arthur y a Camelot y los llevaría a la Gloria.

Alvarr siempre sabía como dominarla y convencerla, ella era muy poderosa, estaba a la altura del gran mago blanco debían averiguar quién era el que protegía a Arthur y por ello el malvado mago ideo una batalla para poner la vida del príncipe en peligro.

La muchacha sólo debía permanecer en la retaguardia para poder identificar al mago cuando Merlín se puso en acción, el corazón de Morgana comenzó a palpitar desbocado, se estaba quedando sin aire y las lágrimas recorrieron su bello rostro.

Cuando Merlín estaba a punto de hacer daño a Alvarr salio la poderosa bruja de su escondite, que miro al muchacho con rabia y sólo esa mirada dijo mucho más que las palabras. El corrió al lado de su señor y entendió que ya había cerrado la puerta hacia el corazón de la chica.

En el primer año desde su salida de Camelot se unió al grupo extremista liderado por Alvarr pensando que hacía lo correcto por el pueblo y por su gente y porque en el fondo, él era el único hombre que se preocupaba por ella. Poco a poco se fue enamorando de él y lo seguía y admiraba. Atacaban de manera incesante a Camelot para desequilibrar Una noche cambio todo, en esa noche parte de su destino se escribió. Con el calor de la batalla debajo de una fuerte lluvia luchando contra la magia de Merlin se encontraron cara a cara luchando con las espadas, éste trataba de hacerla entrar en razón para que volviera al reino y cambiara su actitud, los reproches salieron de la boca de la muchacha.

Me dejaste sola con todo mi miedo todo el tiempo diciéndome que confiara en ti.. ¿para que? , ¿Para que me mintieras de manera descarada?

No, no lo entiendes …quise decírtelo pero el rey nos persigue

Y tu lo ayudas y proteges – no te importa el sufrimiento de los otros

Y con estos ataques no crees que sufren personas inocentes?

Lo sé te decepcione pero siempre creí en ti

Porque no te callas y dejas de mentirme!!

En el momento más caldeado de la discusión de manera repentina se vieron con su labios entrelazados unidos por un beso pasional y romántico mientras que la lluvia les bendecía, acto seguido huyeron como si se hubiesen encontrado con el mismo diablo. Esa reacción es la que definiría su relación, cuando la cosa se ponía demasiado romántica huían pero eso no siempre les sirvió la fórmula.

Pasado un mes de esta situación Morgause llamo a su hermana para preguntarle porque no proseguía su relación con Alvarr y ésta sólo le dijo que quería centrarse en la magia y en liberar a Camelot de la tiranía.

Por cierto ya que estamos tocando este tema…pudiste averiguar por fin quien es el mago.

No, hizo magia desde la distancia pero no te preocupes tarde o temprano tendrá que dar la cara (estaba protegiéndole después de su traición pero ese beso, eso significo algo…le hizo sentir cosas que nunca había sentido y eso la asusto.).

Salio del reino de Avalon para ir a pensar un poco al lago, su cabeza daba vueltas y los recuerdos de su niñez junto a Uther y Arthur le provocaban dilemas morales, se sentía dividida entre su hermana y los suyos y entre el príncipe y el Rey y aunque ahora no tiene miedo y no se siente tan sola extraña todo aquello...sobretodo a Gwen.

De repente Merlin, que había ido a meditar y que la estaba observando desde hacía rato, se le acerco, cuando esta le vio trato de huir pero el la detuvo y le pidió perdón por todo lo sucedido. Poco a poco la pared que habían construido se fue cayendo, y otra vez un pequeño beso volvió unir a estos seres mágicos.

A partir de ese día cada tarde y a la misma hora se reunían para compartir momentos y vivencias. El lago era el sitio donde la bandera blanca hondeaba y podían ser quienes realmente eran sin las ataduras de los demás y las obligaciones.

De repente los gritos los volvieron a la realidad y los recuerdos del pasado quedaron en segundo plano Camelot estaba siendo atacada por Morgause . Los magos crearon un circulo protector para la ciudad y el pueblo pero no pudieron proteger el castillo quedaron atrapados en el mismo, la confrontación fue dura mucha magia desatada por seres que tenían sus emociones alteradas no dan buenos resultados.

Una oscuridad inmensa y grande se hizo presente en el reino Morgause estaba desquiciada por la traición su hermana levanto fuerzas oscuras. Muchas energías hizo que los muertos se levantaran y Gorlois resucitara, el poderoso guerrero intento aniquilar a su hija y ésta con todo el dolor del mundo tuvo que volverlo a su morada Ese juego sucio por parte de la hechicera fue un golpe emocional y físico que debilito a la muchacha, que estaba siendo la canalización de la magia de Merlin que herido y débil trataba de proteger a su mujer y a los reyes que habían sucumbido a las mágicas palabras y estaban en estado comatoso. Es en aquel momento Lady Igraine apareció para proteger a sus hijos, pero el poder cada vez mayor de lo malvada bruja, hizo que se abrieran las puertas del mal originario.

Los dos magos y la fantasma se miraron horrorizados porque no iba ser el fin de su reino sino de todo el mundo y el sentimiento de temor y frustración se apoderó de todos. Así que la impulsiva Morgana se acerco a su hermano y le dejo escalibur para la batalla, beso apasionadamente a Merlin y en voz baja le dijo: ¿Así por fin podré estar a tu altura? Y soltando su mano de la suya y sin que éste pudiera hacer nada, corrió hacia el vértice y lo cerró.

Cuando todos se recuperaron vieron a Merlin con Morgana en sus brazos llorando desconsolado y así lloraron también todos los allí presentes, incluida la villana, porque al fin y al cabo fue un alma inocente atrapada en la telaraña de poder que termino de una manera trágica como lo fue su vida. La hechicera decidió recluirse en Avalon para cumplir con la penitencia de haber asesinado a su hermana.

En el lago depositaron el cuerpo del hada en el bote y lo quemaron, mientras Merlin lleno de recuerdos se dio cuenta que tardaron mucho tiempo en comprender que eran el yin y yan, que los dos se complementaban, y que a la que le había tocado el papel de ensuciarse las manos era a ella. La vida había cambiado mucho desde aquel pasado se seguían amando en silencio pero el reino era lo primero nadie sabía de su romance siempre supieron disimular muy bien sus sentimientos cuando había gente alrededor pero de puertas para adentro el remolino de pasión, deseo y amor los llevaba y completaba al fin y al cabo eran almas gemelas sentenciadas a no estar nunca juntas. Pero a pesar de todo el sufrimiento ellos fueron grandes y por eso se convirtieron en leyenda.


End file.
